


There's Got to Be a Way

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Parallel Martha, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Martha spend some quality time together with movies and wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Got to Be a Way

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had this idea of parallel Martha and Rose becoming friends after Journey's End, so I've decided to make a vignette of it.

“Bloody hell, he has got to be the sexiest man alive.” Martha laughed and took a sip of her wine, staring at the television screen. She and Rose were watching _The Holiday_ and Jude Law had just been shown on screen.

 

Rose shrugged with a coy smile. “I dunno. I know someone better.”

 

Martha looked over at Rose with narrowed eyes. “I swear if you say your fiancé-“

 

“But he is! You should see him when he unbuttons the first few buttons of his oxford.” She growled in appreciation. She had met parallel Martha near the hospital when her father sent her out to scout for medical staff. She had remembered some of the stories the Doctor recalled about his and Martha’s travels and figured there was no one better for the job – this parallel version was a doctor as well, so she figured she had to have similar qualities. It took a few weeks for Martha to accept the job after finding out exactly what Torchwood was, but in the end Rose was able to convince the woman knew what an opportunity it was.

 

Without the shadow of Martha’s feelings toward the Doctor lurking about, the two women quickly became close friends. Rose made sure the Doctor was all right with it, of course – the last thing she wanted was for the Doctor to be faced with the pain of seeing a former friend in a different person. He assured her that it was fine and that the parallels between the two Marthas made it more bearable rather than harder, which Rose would have figured it would be. He said it was like having his friend back. He brought up himself – the metacrisis version of the man she had loved for so long – to help her see. Sure, it was a bit different (they were the exact same man), but she accepted his answer.

 

It all had gone from friendly chats at work to lunch dates to wine and movies at each other’s houses. Rose couldn’t remember having a friend like this since Shareen.

 

Martha groaned and rubbed a hand over her face. “You’re completely biased.” At the look Rose gave her, she sighed. “…I can see your point. But! Still, Jude Law definitely beats him.”

 

“Agree to disagree.” Rose winked at her. She then leaned over to grab the bottle of wine on the coffee table and poured more in both of their glasses.

 

After another ten minutes of watching, Martha turned to her with a glint in her eyes. “You know what your bloke did yesterday?”

 

Rose raised an eyebrow – both in curiosity and at the fact Martha used the word _bloke_ to describe him.

 

Martha’s expression was a mixture of annoyance and mirth. “The man thought it would be a brilliant idea to steal my ultrasound! Something about the electrodes and some bloody artifact. I had a Sherbanian practically spitting venom about wanting to see her child – literally, by the way; sure I was a goner - and had to wait for Owen to get his out from two floors down. _Another_ fault by the Doctor, by the way.”

 

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile. “Sometimes you have to give ‘im a good slap. Works for my mum.”

 

While both were laughing, the man in question walked through the front door. “Honey, I’m home!” When he caught sight of the two laughing on the couch, his brow furrowed. “What’re you laughing at?”

 

They both doubled over a second time.

 

A look of horror passed over the Doctor’s face. “No. _no_. There is _no way_ that this can happen again. She hasn’t even traveled with me.” As they continued to laugh, he waved his hands out. “Stop it!”

 

Rose motioned for him to come over once they had calmed down, which he quickly did despite his hurt feelings. She pulled him down for a quick kiss. “We’re having fettuccine alfredo for dinner. Martha’s choice.”

 

“Good woman.” He plopped down between the two, almost causing Rose to spill her drink. He kissed the scowl off her face and grinned.

 

Martha moved slightly farther away after slipping down from the dip in the cushion. “I don’t see why _you_ can’t cook dinner. The man in the relationship is just as capable.” She smirked when the Doctor playfully glared at her.

 

Rose laughed and stood. “Because the last time he tried cooking, he almost burned the house down.”

 

“Oi!” He glowered at Rose’s retreating back. When she slipped into the kitchen without turning back, he sighed and leaned against the back of the couch, staring at the television. He furrowed his brow. “ _The Holiday_? Really? It’s not even Christmas time.”

 

Martha shrugged. “Jude Law’s in it.”

 

The Doctor sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes. “Martha, I thought you were better than that. Watching a movie for some eye candy? _Honestly_.”

 

Martha snorted and turned back to the screen. “Don’t get all huffy because you don’t like Rose ogling other men.”

 

The Doctor’s jaw dimpled as he glanced over at her while crossing his arms. “Like he has anything on me.” They sat in silence for a few minutes before he turned back to her. “Was she really ogling him?”

 

Martha laughed and shrugged. “Girl code, mate.”

 

“ _Martha_.”


End file.
